


When Portia Meets Gwen

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The San Maribriela College Saga [1]
Category: The Mighty B! (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Childhood Friends, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Portia remembers the day she meet Gwen Wu.





	1. One Tragic Day

After graduated from high school with her friends, Portia Gibbons was forced to attend San Maribriela College that Bessie was accepted.

Bessie is a great student and get good grades while Portia is not a great student and get bad grades.

Portia gets jealous because Bessie makes new quirky and caring friends.

Portia gets bullied by the mean girls which cause her to remember the tragic day.

Flashback opens

Children were laughing and playing expect for a girl with blonde hair.

But the mean girls walked to a 5 year old Portia.

The leader is a French girl with blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

Her lackeys are a Irish girl with orange hair and green eyes, a Japanese girl with black hair and brown eyes and a African American girl with black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Portcia" as she throws a paper ball at her.

"I said Hey Portcia"

"I'm gonna tell the teacher if you don't stop throwing paper balls at me"

But a French girl is about throw a paper ball at Portia.

A voice called "Leave her alone"

"Now now we were just......"

"I said leave her alone or I will tell your parents that you did something wrong"

The mean girls run away crying.

"You're feeling okay"

"Yes I'm Portia Gibbons what's yours"

"Gwen Wu"

Flashback ends

Portia finally join the cheerleading club.


	2. Just don't tell your father

Portia arrived home from cheerleading practice, but notice her father was cheating on her mother with a snobby rich woman who is one of the mean girl's mother.

Portia began to practicing cheerleading in her room, but she heard a knock.

"Just a minute Dad!"

But she heard a loud knock

"I said coming Dad!?"

Portia pulled out pink pom poms.

But her dad kicked the door open.

He shoved Portia.

"Portia Eloise Gibbons the teachers just called that you got Fs on your report card huh!?"

Portia said with tears running in her eyes "Daddy I'm sorry it's wasn't me it was the mean girls who tricked me into cheating on my......"

But he slapped her.

"PORTIA ENOUGH!? YOU'RE GROUNDED!?"

Her father closes the door.

Portia said "I said sorry" as she cried herself to sleep.


	3. Portia's Tutor

"But Mr. Gibbons I don't want to tutor your daughter"

"Then I'll give you a choice"

"No"

"I don't think so you're gonna tutor my daughter and make sure she gets all the knowledge to pass her exam for tomorrow every single subject you gonna get in this stupid head of her make sure she learn the materials or I will forbid her of going to a Sugar Boys concert is that clear?!"

Portia cries "No Daddy no!?"

"Yes"

"Hurry up and get it done I'll be right soon"

Portia tried to answer a math question but she heard a door bell.

She opens the door revealing a French girl.

"Hello Portcia"

Portia growled as her face turned red.

A French girl reluctantly helps Portia with her exams.

Phone rings.

"Hello"

"Everyone passing their exams well except for your daughter because she fails Spanish, Math and History."

"What?!"

"Just tell her to study for a exam tomorrow"

"Bye"


End file.
